Things I Am Not Allowed to do in Glee Club
by Falloutboy99
Summary: Rules of what cannot be done in Glee Club. Updated Weekly and Excepting Ideas for new rules.
1. Chapter 1

Because such a list already exists for Harry Potter and Power Rangers, I though it was about time Glee got it's own list. Remember to review with your own ideas!

**Things I Am Not Allowed to Do in Glee**

1) I will not convince Rachel Berry to start her own Glee club  
>-Seriously, it's just asking for trouble.<p>

2) I will not tell Puck what a 'Faberry' is if I wish to live.  
>-Or Finn, even if you explain it he will either still not get it or his head will explode.<p>

3) I will not relese a mouse/rat/rodent/animal of any kind in Miss Pillsbury's office.

4) I am not allowed to remind everyone of that awkward time when Brittany dated Kurt  
>-Especially not in front of Blaine<p>

5) I will stop calling Quinn "Catholic Barbie"

6) I will stop telling people Rachel is a leprechaun out to steal people's gold

7) Mr. Shue may teach Glee Club, but that doesn't mean I should interrupt his Spanish class and start randomly singing.  
>-Not even if I sing in Spanish.<p>

8) I will stop calling Blaine "Harry" and ask him if he's "Totally Awesome".

9) Mr. Shue is not "my bitch"  
>-Or Puck's no matter what he says<p>

10) The New direction's are not Gryfindor's, Mr. Shue is not Dumbledore, Vocal Adrenaline are not Slytherin's and Sue Sylvester is not Lord Voldemort.  
>-And the Warbler's are not Hufflepuff's<p>

11) I will not tell Carl the Dentist I want to have his babies.

12) Tina is not a vampire and Mike is not a lonely depressed teenager who attract everyone for no legitimate explainable reason.

13) I will not tell people (Cough, Santana, Cough) Artie is Brittany's pimp.

14) I will not convince Sam to dye his skin blue to look like a character from "Avatar"

15) I will NOT EVER feed Brittany's cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the OVERWELLMING response to the first chapter, I'm going to change it from weekly to as soon as the next 15 are finished. Enjoy!

_Number 16 from bjaarcy_

16) Never get into a Broadway argument with Rachel and Kurt.  
>-It will go on for hours and you'll never win.<p>

17) I will not attempt to speak "Gay" to communicate with Kurt.  
>-English is just fine for him thank you.<p>

18) I will not start a betting pool on how Ryan Murphy will write off the 1 season glee club member. (Matt, Sam,)

19) I will stop mocking , it's rude and tasteless.  
>-Don't even TRY to do this with Sue.<p>

20) Miss Pillsbury is not "The OCD Ginger lady"

21) I will not stage an intervention for Rachel and her animal sweaters.

22) I will not spread rumors that Mike and Tina are secretly related because they both have the last name "Chang".  
>-No, just-No<p>

23) Certain songs such as "Lick my Pussy" are not appropriate song selections.

24) WHMS does not have an underground tunnel and I should not encourage others to help me find it.

25) I am to stop asking Figgins if he has a side job at 7/11 or at Dunkin' Donuts.  
>- This is both racist and rude.<p>

26) I will stop calling Mercedes "Madea"

27) If Puck ever comes up with "a great idea" turn and run the other way.  
>-Trust me, Juvie is not a happy place.<p>

28) Sue is not the Wicked Witch and Will is not Galinda.  
>-And Rachel and Kurt are not the Munchkins.<p>

29) Even if he can't feel it, kicking Artie's legs is not ok

30) Holly Holiday is not a stripper and I should stop asking her if she is one no matter how much her name makes her sound like she is.

*If you don't get 25, a-lot of the 7/11 and Dunkin' Donuts workers are Indian.


	3. Chapter 3

_Number 42 by __tokyogirl0093_

_Number 43 by thefieryrose13_

31) I am no longer allowed to use the words "omelet" and "baby chicken" around Rachel.

32) I will stop leaving jumbo sized bottles of hair gel in Mr. Shuester's office.  
>- No matter how much of it he actually uses.<p>

33) I will not encourage Kurt or Brittany to put Glitter everything they come into contact with.  
>-It took days to finds it all the last time and it severely traumatized most of the club<br>-Especially Artie.

34) I will not help Quinn covert anyone to Christianity or Puck to covert anyone to Judaism.

35) I will stop claiming to be Will's/Sue's/Emma's/Figgins's/Any combination of these's Illegitimate love child.

36) I will not lock Santana and Quinn in the Choir room and take bets on who will come out alive.  
>-Or encourage Puck and Finn to do so.<p>

37) I will not tell Jacob Ben Israel that Rachel's just playing hard to get and is really in love with him.  
>-This is both unfunny and cruel<p>

38) When one of the girls (or Kurt) is angry with me, I will not ask them if it's "that time of the month."

39) I will stop asking Brad the Piano guy if he's a mute knowing full well he can't answer me.

40) I will stop asking how many tennis balls Sam can fit into his mouth.  
>- (Ok it was either 3 or 4, he only got the last one halfway into his mouth so it's up for debate)<p>

41) I will not randomly scream that Santana is Lebanese.  
>-No one will get the joke except for Santana and Brittany (sort of) and Santana will kill me with her razor blades.<p>

42) I will not refer to the glee club as THE NEWD ERECTIONS.  
>-It was not an honest mistake<p>

43) I will stop asking Mike why he isn't wearing the X7s.  
>- He doesn't know what this "LXD" is and won't get the reference.<p>

44) I will not steal Artie's wheelchair to go for a joyride

45) I will stop asking Tina and Mike what the secret to being a ninja is.


	4. Chapter 4

_I Apologize for the fact that I've horribly neglected this list, so here are more rules!_

_Rule # 46 from RealDirectioner4  
>Rules #47-51 from <em>_The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen_

_46)_ I will not give out any Glee club member's phone number and tell them 'NEWD ERECTIONS' is a sex line (Refer back to rule #42.).

47. I will not get the fire extinguisher and tie it to the back of Artie's chair and leave it on hold.

48. I will not pour bird seeds into Will's hair.

49. I will not go around saying Rory is alcoholic or an Irish imposter because he is not short.

50. I will not ask Finn what Frankenstein is like.

51. I will stop asking Rachel what living under a bridge is like.

52. I may not suggest a class pet or bring in said pet after I've been specifically told not to. Especially not a parrot.

53. In the event I somehow smuggle this parrot into glee club, I may not teach it the following: Spanish curse words, Hebrew curse words, any show-tunes, or teach it to mock any of the teachers.  
>-In fact just leave it with Mike, he doesn't talk much anyway.<p>

54. I will not attempt to set up a globetrotting adventure to find out who the father of Sue's baby is.

55. If I wish to remain un-paralyzed I will not walk up to Sebastian and Santana during a fight and yell out "Just Kiss Already!".

56. I am to stop asking the Warblers why Antonio isn't out fighting with the Power Rangers.*

57. I shouldn't suggest that next year's play be: Twilight the Musical.

58.I should stop petitioning for the club to sing a Panic! At the Disco Medley. No matter how cool it would be. (And It would be really Amazing.) 

59. I need to stop making Hipster references.

60. I MAY NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES takes bets on whether Quinn lives or dies.

_*The Gold Ranger, Antonio, on Power Rangers Samurai plays one of the Warblers in a non-speaking role which had me fan-girling out…well ok then… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any other copyrighted things mentioned._

_#61-65 by __BadLuckGrl13  
>#66-68 by tokyogirl0093<br>#69-71 by The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen_

61. I will not "accidentally" insult Kurt's fashion sense unless I want him to verbally tear me to pieces.

-Or for Blaine to beat me up, seriously he's a boxer…

62. I will stop asking Blaine why he is so perfect

63. I will stop comparing Blaine to his brother, Cooper Anderson

64. I will stop pushing Blaine and Finn together to mock the height difference.

65. I will stop asking Finn if his 'thing' really looks like that.

66. I will not call the producers of Animal Planet in a panic to report that one of the meerkats from Meerkat Manor has escaped and is now living under the assumed name of Sebastian Symthe.

67. I will not call out "CAT FIGHT" whenever Coach Sue, Coach Beiste, and/or

Coach Washington get into a fight (I'm pretty sure NO ONE wants to see that!

*shudders*).

68. I will not replace all of Emma's cleverly worded pamphlets w/ dirty sounding ones no matter how much I crave the need to.

-If this is what you crave I would seriously consider seeing a doctor about that.

69. I will not tell everyone Mr. Shue is a Pedophile.

70. I will not kidnap Kurt & Blaine for "personal" reasons

71. I will not give Rory M rated romance fan-fiction of Mr. Shue & glee club Members.

72. I will stop claiming I am the father of Sue's baby  
>-Especially if I am a female.<p>

73. I will stop throwing $1 bills at Sam.

74. I will not claim to have/trick Brittany into giving me a Brittana sex tape.

75. Mike is not mute and therefore I do not need to encourage the use of sign language to communicate with him.

-Besides, I don't actually know sign language.


	6. Chapter 6

_#76 by Kurtsie Extreme  
>#77- 82 by <em>_Stephpb  
>#83-88 by Stephanie<em>

76. I will not ask Rachel or Blaine to bring me to the shire.

77. I will not get drunk and throw up on anyone.  
>-It was not an accident.<p>

78. I will not tell Artie and Quinn "You have 2 legs so use them and walk."

79. I will not ask Mr. Shue if he has the Brittana Sex tape.

80. I will not explain to glee club what Pinn is.

81. I will not call Sue "preggo" if I want to see tomorrow.

82. I will not enroll Rachel into a fashion school and tell her to stop wearing sweaters that make her look like she's 5. 

83. I will not tell Rachel and Finn to stand back so I can see who is taller.

84. I will not ask Puck who his Jesus is.

85. I will not start a Finchel fight by purposefully bringing up the following topics: New York, Santana, Puck, Break- ups, Prom 2011, Christmas 2010, Valentine's Day 2011, California, Marriage, Jesse, Broadway, cheating, Quinn, or baby-gate.

86. I will not lock puck and Finn in a closet and take bets on the winner or encourage Rachel and Quinn to do so.

87. I will not tell Blaine how super awesome and talented his brother is. 

88. I will not go to Puck or Rachel's houses and start serenading them with Christmas carols.  
>-Or tell Finn it would be a good idea to do so. <p>

89. I will not drop the floor in search of Tina's stutter.

90. I will not start a petition for the following couples: Quartie, Samchel , Sebtana, Blainchal, Bike, Cherry, or any other coupling Ryan Murphy won't let happen.

_So which one has been your favorite so far?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I still appreciate all of my readers/reviewers/rule suggestions! Keep them coming guys!_

_#90-93 by __tokyogirl0093  
>#94 by 9<br>#95-97 by rogue4ever  
>#98 by TwinGleeks101<br>#99-102 by The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen_

90. I will not encourage Blaine to start rubbing/touching Kurt's shoulders more often.

91. I will stop referring to Rory as Klaine's son from the future or Sugar as Brittana's daughter from the future or Wade as Mercedes/Kurt's son from the future or Harmony as Finchel's future daughter.  
>-Seriously, they didn't all hop in a time machine and come back for a visit!<p>

92. I will not convince Finn/Cooper that they should piss Blaine off more often just so I can secretly video tape him angrily beating the crap out of a punching bag and then singing in the shower (no matter how sexy he is when doing so).

93. I will not go on and on about Kurt's INCREDIBLE flexibility in front of Blaine even if it is just an innocent comment about his amazing performance of "I'm The Greatest Star". 

94. I will not show "Dalton" to any ND or Warbler member (it will confuse the hell out of them).

95. I will not put the new direction national performance on video for the entire school to watch on a loop in the front of the school. 

96. I will not invite Matt back too McKinley and tell him that there is a surprise party waiting for him.  
>-The only surprise he's going to get is that Mike can now speak. <p>

97. I will not lock New Directions in a room with alcohol in it.

98. When Sam and Mercedes are kissing, I will not 'accidently' put "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" on my iPod full blast without headphones.

99. I can't smash a disco ball over Mr. Shue's head because I don't like disco.

100. I can't hold Lord Tubbington hostage for ransom.  
>- Especially if all I demand is fondue cheese.<p>

101. I will not say that Kurt was almost Artie.

102. I will not make guy porn using the Warblers, then give said tape to Kurt.

103. I will stop insisting Mercedes Inferno is a car fail video.

104. I will not question how Mr. Shue is suddenly able to go from being the Spanish teacher to the History teacher.  
>-Or how he was ever the Spanish teacher at all.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

#105-106 by TeamRockyGleek

#107-108 by TwinGleeks101

#109-110 by The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen  
>#111-117 by stephpb1298<p>

105. I will never mention the Night of Neglect again.  
>-Even if it's to compliment Tina's amazing performance.<p>

106. Blaine is not Harry Freakin' Potter.

107. I will not bring a trout into school and say to Sam that it's "his long lost twin brother".  
>-Nor will I dress it in a hoodie and a blonde wig and attempt to pass it off as Sam when he's not there.<p>

108. I will not claim that dementors can't suck out Emma's soul simply because she is a ginger.  
>-I should know by now I'm not allowed to make anymore Harry Potter references.<p>

109. I will not force Kurt to do drag.

110. Sue is not related to Lord Tubbington in anyway and her child is not a cat-human hybrid.

-I will not "accidentally" suggest this to Brittany.

111. I will not break out into song every time something dramatic happens.

112. I will not ask Principal Figgins if he hides dead bodies in his basement.

113. I will not ask Finchel when they plan on having a divorce.

114. I will not lock Puck in a room with his sister and her friends and tell them to make him pretty for a tea party.

115. I will not stuff Sam's locker with tennis balls.

116. I will not lock Finn and Rachel in a room and put a hidden camera inside.

-I will not to this to Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina or Blaine and Kurt either.

117. I will not attempt to in any way shape or form explain to the ND that they are not real and are only characters on a popular FOX show.

118. I will not attempt to cut Joe's dreads, especially if I intend to sell them.

119. I will not pass around a petition for Tina to get a solo.  
>-Yes we all know she deserves one, not much we can do about it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

#120-126 by TheShrimpyGleek  
>#127-128 by I'mNeverSayingGoodbyeToYou<br>#129-132 by tokyogirl0093  
>#133-134 by TwinGleeks101<p>

120. I will not ask Puck if I can pet the squirrel on his head.

121. I will not poke Brad to see how long it will take for him to snap.

122. I will not bring in extra furniture and encourage Blaine to jump on it.

123. I will not follow Blaine around singing the theme song.

124. I will not call Tina "Bella" nor will I call Mike "Edward" or vice versa.

125. I will not ask Sam if he knows any dance moves because I want to see him do body rolls.

126. I will not order a taco combo meal from Santana every time I see her.

127. I will not (no matter how funny it is) persuade Brittany to pour

Lucky Charms on the floor and ask Rory to pick up all the marshmallows.

128. I will not tell Sue that I hired Gloria Allred to tell me who the father of her baby is. 

129. I will not mention Chandler in front of Blaine for fear facing the wrath that is raging Blainers. You've seen what he can do to that punching bag!*shudders*

130. I will not hog-tie Mr. Schue in order to prevent him from rapping. No matter how much the NDs, Sue, and the rest of the world would thank me.

131. I will not track down Wes and David, Nick and Jeff, or any other Warblers and demand that they "get it on" or insist that they are "meant to be".

132. I will not bring up the possibility of changing the Warblers' uniform from blue ties with red piping to red ties with blue piping for fear of starting a Warbler Riot.

133. I will not re-enact Finchel's love with puppets at random intervals.

134. I will not say "Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum" every time something happens.

*Don't worry if you don't see yours yet…Next chapter will be up soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

#135-139 by TeamRockyGleek  
>#140 by TwinGleeks101<p>

#141-145 by Scarlett

#146-149 by The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen

135. The following songs are off limits forever: Push It, TiK ToK, Run Joey Run, With You I'm Born Again, and anything by Britney Spears or anything from Rocky Horror.

136. I will not attempt to recruit middle or elementary school students to ND.

137. I will not start a petition claiming Kurt should be allowed to join the girls' team next year.

138. The collective group of Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana are not to be referred to as the "Gay Squad".  
>-Of course, this only applies if you value your life.<p>

139. I will not send Ken Tanaka, Carl Howell or Terri Schuester an invitation to Will and Emma's wedding.

-Nor will I kidnap, blackmail, trick or do anything that results in their attendance.

140. I will not refer Sam as a "Golden Retriever" and toss him a tennis ball.

141. I will not tape Kurt's performance of 'Not The Boy Next Door' and constantly replay it in front of Blaine.

142. I will not 'casually' ask Kurt about Chandler in front of Blaine.

143. I will not ask Brad if he really does store someone in his basement.

144. I will not break out into 'Don't Rain On My Parade' in front of Rachel.

145. I will not ask Quinn when she is getting out of her wheelchair.

146. For the last time it was Kurt's performance that impressed Carmen Tibot not his rip-off-pants.  
>-keep telling yourself what you need to believe.<p>

147. I will not show Blaine "Harry Potter Musical" no matter how funny his reaction would be.

148. Finn's real father is not Frankenstein so I should not ask him what starring in Son of Frankenstein was like.

149. Kurt isn't a unicorn, he doesn't poop rainbow glitter and he most certainly will not let me rid him over a glitter rainbow.


	11. Chapter 11

_#150-157 by __MusicalRose1210_

_#158-163 by stephpb1298_

150. I will not beg Santana, Sugar, Brittany, and Tina to re-enact The Cell Block Tango in front of Coach Bieste.

151. I will not raise my voice and point when I talk to Blaine  
>-Nor will I refuse to make eye contact with him.<p>

152. I will not tie Emma to a chair and force her to eat unwashed grapes.

-Or make her watch me eat unwashed grapes

153. I will not demand three wishes from Rory

154. I will not say "Jesse" and "Eggs" in the same sentence.

155. I will not say "Slushie" and "Rock Salt" in the same sentence

156. I will not say "Chandler" and "Kurt" in the same sentence.

157. I will not lock Jesse, Puck, and Finn in a room with "Run Joey Run" on repeat.

158. I will not ask Tina why she thinks she deserves a solo when Rachel is

Obviously much more talented than her

159. I will not ask Finn and Rachel what they did after performing Paradise by the Dashboard Lights at Nationals. Nor will I sneak a hidden camera into their hotel room.

160. I will not mention New York to the Furt brothers unless I want to die.

161. I will not tell Finn that Rachel is leaving him for some Broadway guy, while he is off being a hero in the army.

162. Asking any of the New Directions to take bets on the chances of Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Quick or Chang Squared endgame is prohibited.

163. I will not claim to be Finn and Rachel's secret child that was conceived in front of the fireplace, no matter how true it might be (and it isn't).

164. I will not petition for a Mike-Tina or Samcedes goodbye scene.

165. I will not petition to make Brittany graduate.*

*Seriously glee she's a cheerleader, class president, in Glee club and on the brainiacs but she doesn't get to graduate? Really?


	12. Chapter 12

_#166- 168 by __stephpb1298  
>#169 by indierockchick<br>#170-174 by tokyogirl0093  
>#175-179 by rogue4ever<br>#180-182 by MusicalRose1210_

166. Telling the New Directions that you can find their music on itunes is prohibited by book 5 chapter 14 section 6 paragraph 5 sentence 98 of the handbook and will break the fourth wall therefore destroying the universe.

167. I will not take the glee club to see any of the following movies/plays: New Years Eve, Monte Carlo, Bloody Mary, I am Number 4, The Sound of Music, Glee the concert, A Very Potter Musical, Spring awakening and/or sequel, etc. for fear of punishment worse than death.

168. If Rachel does find out about spring awakening under NOOOOOO circumstance am I allowed to mention lea Michele.  
>-or mention how alike they look.<br>-or offer to introduce Rachel to the BROADWAY star.

169. I will not ask Rachel if she can back up instead of being lead in ANY song.

170. No one is EVER allowed to strut around, bragging about getting into NYADA in front of Kurt regardless of whether or not it's true.  
>-Seriously, that's just fricking cruel and it'll probably end w Blaine beating the crap out of you.

171. I will not stage an intervention for Blaine's hair gel addiction even though it's worked wonders for his blazer problem and there seems to be real progress w/ his bowtie addiction as well.

-Nor will I stage such an intervention for Will and his vests.

172. I will not form a rally outside of Blaine's house demanding that he "Free The Curls".

173. I will not state the MANY reasons as to why Blaine would make the best male lead for ND next year in front of Artie, Sam, Joe, and Rory.

174. I will not/I will stop referring to Kurt and Blaine as "my babies"

-No matter how much it hurts my heart.

175. I will not question why Kurt doesn't have a future.

176. I will not send the New Directions into an alternate reality where Puckleberry, Quinn/Finn, Sam/Rory, Sugar/Mike, Artie/Matt, Britney/Tina, Santana/Kurt exists.*

176. I will not petition will to stop singing.

178. I will not steal the glee trophies and give them to a scrap metal factory to be melted down.

179. I will not question the miracle that had Artie standing in the middle of the graduation scene.

180. I am not allowed to start rumors that Kurt and Brittany have secretly run off together and then wait and watch how Blaine and Santana react.

181. For the last time Faberry is not going to happen and I should stop slipping love notes into Quinn's locker signed 'Rachel' and vice versa.

182.I should stop asking Quinn how John is doing**

*Kurt and Santana? 'Shivers' Sounds like a scary place.

**In 'I Am Number Four' Dianna Agron played Sarah, who was John's girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

#183-188 by The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen

#189-193 by MusicalRose1210

#194-195 by Papercut27

#196 by Anonymous

#197 by stephpb1298

183. I will not encourage any Glee club member to play strip poker.

184. Nor will I rig it so I will win.

185. I will not start a petition to make Kurt do drag.

186. I will kidnap Wade and sign him up for RuPauls drag race.

187. I will not start a petition for male glee clubbers to start a blue man group.

188. Just because a student they can sing I will not tell them I found drugs because I want them to join Glee club.

189. I am not allowed to refer to Finn as Kurt or vice versa, Artie as

Santana or vice versa, Quinn as Sugar or vice versa, and so on and so forth.

190. I am not allowed throw worms at Sam and claim that I am trying to catch some trout for dinner.

191. I am not allowed to question the random disappearances of Shelby, Kuroftsky, or Sebastian.

-Nor am I allowed to question how Quinn forgot about Beth...again.

192. I am no longer allowed to try to convince Rachel that Mr. Schue has finally fallen for her

193. I probably shouldn't keep asking Kurt about the giant bug on his robe at graduation.

194. I will not sing I Will Always Love You in front of Sam. He will cry and it will be awkward for everyone involved.

195. I will not shave Puck's Mohawk in his sleep.

196. I will not remind Sue that the cheerleading season is over and the

Cheerios don't need to wear their uniforms anymore.

197. I will not ask Rachel how Ashton Kutcher is.

-Nor will I ask Finn how Kate Hudson is

-Nor will I ask Mercedes if Simon Cowell is that mean in person


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow! We've hit 200 rules! Thank you so much guys! Now on with the list!  
>#198 by <em>_EmoGeekGirl  
>#199-200 by opalrose1<br>#201-205 by alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee  
>#206-207 by MusicalRose1210<em>

198. I will not tell Blaine how much better Holy Musical B man is.

199. I will not ask Emma what she is doing to get that glow.-

-Especially if you don't really wanna know.

200. I will not keep insisting that the celebrity father of Sue's baby is Matthew Morrison, Mark Salling, Cory Monteith, or any of the other glee actors, male or female.

201. I am not allowed to stalk Klaine with a video camera, claiming I am filming a wildlife documentary on dolphins.

202. I am not allowed to leave Blaine alone in a room with Kurt's "Single Ladies" video.

203. I am not allowed to ask Brad if he is an Avox*.

204. I am not allowed to ask Puck if Gale Hawthorne was the one who shot the squirrel on his head.

205. I am not allowed to refer to Dalton as "gay Hogwarts" and ask Blaine why he left his fellow Gryffindors.

206. I am not allowed to spray people with perfume and then scream "You just got Ziced!"

207. I am not supposed to call Mr. Schue a man whore  
>-Even though he totally is.<p>

208. I will stop insisting Joe uses chemical growth hormones on his hair.

209. I will stop calling Ryan Murphy or any writer/producer on Glee to demand my OTP be made endgame or to kill off my least favorite character.

210. I will stop calling Ryan Murphy or any writer/producer on Glee period.

211. Tina and Mike are Chinese, not Vietnamese, Japanese or any other type of Asian and I understand these cultures are not interchangeable.

212. I will stop telling everyone Sunshine was deported.

213. I will stop singing/humming the Dora the Explorer theme song around Santana.

*Some kind of Hunger Games reference. My friend tried to explain it to me, but it went in one ear and out the other. Don't get me wrong, it was an amazing movie but I haven't had the time to obsess over it yet…maybe next week…


	15. Chapter 15

_#214-215 by __MusicalRose1210_

_#216 by alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee_

_#217-218 by wickaholic_

214. I am not allowed to rig the votes at next year's prom so that Brittany is king (It was pure injustice!)

215. I am not allowed to tell Kurt that the next time he opens his mouth a little purse is going to fall out

216. I am not allowed to keep singing "Hakuna Matata" at Sebastian every five minutes.

217. I will not shout "KLAINEBOWS!" every time Kurt and Blaine kiss.

218. I will not shout "LET ME LOVE YOU!" to Kurt.

219. I will stop pretending to be a psychologist or psychiatrist and diagnosing the glee club members.

220. I will stop creating problems to diagnose the glee club members with.

221. I will not call the INS on Rory.

222. If I am called into any teachers office, I will not loudly proclaim in the hallways that there is "no proof", especially when I'm not in trouble...yet.

223. I cannot pretend that the Warblers are invisible and comically pretend to find them because they are "missing".

224. I will not create sock puppets of the Glee kids, Will, Sue, or anyone else for that matter and recreate and episode of glee in an exaggerated matter.

225. I will stop insisting Artie is a robot.

226. As well intentioned as I may be, I will stop organizing a group to go and beat up Cooter for hitting Coach Beastie. It'll just make things worse.

227. I will not tell Quinn and Finn that Santana was the one who gave both of them mono.

228. I will not show any of the glee club members stories where they are of the opposite gender or sexual preference.  
>-They can't perform together if they can't look at each other with a straight face.<p>

229. I will not convince Jesse that winning Rachel back (again) will be the ultimate acting exercise.


	16. Chapter 16

_#230-231 by MusicalRose1210  
>#232-236 by Sunday morning on Saturday<em>

_#237-245 by The Silver Scarf_

230. I cannot show the club any mpreg stories.  
>-EVER<p>

231. I also cannot show them any of SIMGMs Glee spoofs either...even though that would also be hysterical.

232. I will not encourage "Kurtbastian."

233. I will not explain how "Furt" isn't always brotherly in some fanfics.

234. I will not force brad to proclaim his "undying love" towards a glee member.

235. I will not tell Rachel the truth about her winning prom queen.

236. I will stop comparing Blaine to a puppy.

237. I am not allowed to suggest or hint in any way, shape or form that Sue may be older than thirty-one.

-That's just begging for trouble.

238. I will not go up to Kurt and Blaine and demand them to re-enact any of their romantic times.

-Same goes for every couple.  
>-Especially the non-canon ones.<p>

239. I will not ask Sue to call Gloria Allred to deal with my legal issues.

240. I will not bring samurai swords to school and ask Mike or Tina to "go ninja".

241. I will not comment on how Kurt didn't see Blaine without hair gel until MONTHS after they became sexually active.

242. I will not blackmail and/or frighten Figgins into letting Brittany graduate.

243. I will not start a petition to get a Kurt shirtless scene.

-No matter how many people sign it.

244. I will not play dominoes with Sue's trophies.

245. I will not tell Finn to march or stand to attention.  
>- He is bigger than me and I need to accept my limitations.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_#246-250 by __rogue4ever_

_#251-254 by __wicked Rock Star_

_#255-256 by acciojubjubbird _

_#257-260 by MagicNinjaUnicorn_

_#261 by x0xalexis8_

246. I will keep watching Glee even if it pains me to watch New Directions be replaced.

247. I will not ever mention the Glee Project.

248. I will stop asking why Rachel and puck are singing Christmas songs.  
>-Even though they are Jewish.<p>

249. I will stop marking the bathroom as the Faberry make out room.  
>-They aren't dating and it's actually very uncomfortable to explain.<p>

250. I will not question the disappearing dance room.

-It is obviously like the room of requirement from Harry Potter.

251. I will not ask Blaine and Rachel if they are brother and sister.

252. I will not call Sebastian "Finnick" or Santana "Johanna."

253. I will not sing "Under the Sea" when I see Sebastian.

254. I will not lock Blaine in a room and force him to watch his brother's commercials.

255. I will not give Blaine a rainbow striped scarf and tell him the scarf of sexual preference thinks he's gay as the fourth of July.

256. I will not show any ND member the Sesame Street Glee spoof

-nor will I ask Kurt if anything calls for more glitter.

257. I will not hide Mercedes' tater tots.

-Nor do the same with Sam's Chap Stick

-Or Blaine's hair-gel

258. Quinn is not to be referred to as Lucy Caboosey.

-Honestly, I think we've passed that.

259. I will not ask Mike why he kidnapped the kids from ICarly

260. I will ask Roz Washington about Atlanta

261. I will stop screaming to Kurt to do Blaine on the stage whenever he sings.


	18. Chapter 18

_*246-249 by __acciojubjubbird_

_*250 by KlaineHummerson_

_*251-253 by SergeantGullible12_

_*254 by Twilightlover326_

246. I will not refer to Blaine & Rachel as the Anderberry's

247. I will not ask Kurt where his gum wrapper promise ring is.

248. I will not refer to Emma as Bambi.

249. I will not tell Brittany that wade is Mercedes in disguise.

250. I will not tell Sue that Cooper Anderson wants to get her pregnant again.  
>-That'd just cause some riots.<p>

251. I will not cause another pregnancy drama, no matter how much I wish to.

252. I will not ask students around a hallway performance if they can hear the music.

253. I will not ask the band members if they are psychic, since they seem to know the music perfectly to every song they sing.

254. I will not convince Kurt to audition for the musical for the part of Annie.

255. I will not question why all of the college students suddenly have free time to come back to McKinley.

256. I will compare the glee club to Kidz Bop.

257. I will stop calling Jake and Marley 'Puckleberry 2.0'

258. I will stop asking why Mr. Schue just wanders the hallways instead of teaching actual classes.

259. I should not suggest a group trip to Briarcliff Asylum.

260. I cannot continue on with my life pretending "The Break Up' episode didn't happen.


	19. Chapter 19

_#261 by __wickaholic_

_#262-265 by jollyrancher-25_

_#266-272 by MagicNinjaUnicorn_

_#273 by daisycupcake811_

_#274-275 by D0ll_

261. I will not go up Kurt and say "quick! You're needed in Jersey Boys! They're running out of falsettos!"

262. I will not question where all the Slushies randomly appear from.

263. I will not question why no teachers see students getting slushied in the face.

264. I will not ask who's going to replace Mr. Schue when he leaves.

-Even though Bryan Ryan would be awesome.

265. I will not ask how Rachel and Kurt could afford all of the furniture in their apartment.

266. No matter how curious I get, I cannot question why during classes, people can wander around the hallways.

267. For the last time, re-enacting Miss July's freak out is not allowed to happen again.

-No matter how funny it was.

268. I probably shouldn't call Blaine out on being such a hypocrite about the whole cheating thing, since he got pissed at Kurt for only TEXTING someone.

269. I will not suggest that Kitty sleep with Jake and then give her baby to Marley's mom, then go crazy trying to get it back.

-Even if this is what needs to happen if she's expected to be the new Quinn.

270. No, I can't try to track down Mike and demand and official Tike breakup rather than one sentence and nothing more.

271. I will not question why the Cheerios always back up the glee club's performances even if they supposedly hate them.

272. I will not question the glee logic that Surprise Performances earns a "You Suck New Directions!" and Prom gets a "Woohoo, go New Directions!"

273. I will not throw a slushy at Brittany unless I want Santana's alter ego 'Sinx' to attack.

274. I am not allowed to call Marley 'Mary Sue'.  
>-even if she is one, she still wouldn't get the reference<p>

275. I am not allowed to ask Marley where the golf course is even though she totally needs to ditch those golfer hats.

276. I will not scream "Finchel!" and cry loudly during McKinley's production of Greece, especially during 'You're the One That I Want".


	20. Chapter 20

_277-280 by __Emilygleefinchelfangirl_

_281-286 by __jollyrancher-25_

277. I will stop planning the many ways to kill Brody no matter how much he deserves it.

278. I will not hunt down Eli C. and scream at him for killing Klaine.

279. I will stop slapping Blaine for cheating on Kurt.

280. I will stop yelling "Jarley for the win!" whenever Kitty walks past Jake and Marley.

281. I will not ask for a Samcedes breakup explanation.

282. I will not ask why an ex-student is allowed to come back and lead Glee club

283. I will not point out that Ryder and Finn sound exactly alike

284. I will not point out the Ryder Lynn's name sounds eerily like Flynn Ryder from Tangled.

285. I will not scream out "SAMCEDES FOREVER' whenever I see Sam and Mercedes in the same scene.

286. I will not ask where Rory is and why Sugar no longer speaks.

287. I will not ask why the role of Glee Club Director was immediately filled, but we've yet to see anyone replace Will as Social Studies teacher.

288. I will not furiously poke Ryder until I find some kind of flaw.

289. I will not call Ryder "Ken".

290. I will stop demanding that Sebastian get a haircut.

291. I cannot ask that "Tarantula Head" be the school's new mascot.

292. I will not question the logic of airing the Thanksgiving episode the week after Thanksgiving.


	21. Chapter 21

#293-297 by Emilygleefinchelfangirl

#298-301 by MagicNinjaUnicorn

#302-309 by SergeantGullible12

293. I will stop asking Finn why he is wearing sweater vest all of a sudden.

294. I will not ask why a gradated student is allowed to play a part in the school musical.

295. I will not lock Kitty in a room with Marley to see if they become Faberry 2.0 or kill each other.

296. I am not allowed to keep poking Marley in the stomach to see if she'll blow up.

297. I am not allowed to kill the new evil Warbler for taking the nationals trophy and make Blaine commit show choir terrorism.

298. I will not ask why everybody helped Kitty in making fun of

Marley, yet still act like her best friend.

299. I will not sob and demand that sweet, awesome season 1 Tina that talks and doesn't complain all the time return to the show.

300. I will not start a fight between Jake and Ryder.

301. I will not call in Santana to slap Finn for calling Sue's baby retarded.

302. I will not question the lack of flaws in any of the new characters.

303. I will not ask when Kurt 2.0, Brittany 2.0 and Santana 2.0 are going to be introduced.

304. I will not question why a freshly graduated, young TEENAGE boy is allowed to run a glee club on a whim.

305. I will not ponder how Finn will afford anything for the club.

306. I will not grab all the Season 3 characters and drag them back to the Gleeful days of early season 3/ late season 2.

307. I will not make Rachel give Tina a lesson on 'How to Be the Star and How to Crush Anyone in Your Way.'

308. I will not whack Finn on the head for choosing 'Gangnam Style' as a song for Sectionals because it's in a completely different language.

309. I will not ask Santana to slap some angry emotions into Marley.


	22. Chapter 22

#310- 313 by Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR

#314-318 by rogue4ever

#319-322 by MagicNinjaUnicorn

#323-325 by xEspeciallyNow

310.I will not ask Blaine how Draco is doing on Pigfarts.

311.I will not use Kitty, Jake, and Ryder to create Babygate 2.0.

312.I will not text Kurt jokes about prostates.

-Nor will I text him jokes about heart attacks.

313.I will not ask Santana how her Abuela's doing.

314. I will not obsessively ask why Mr Schuester isn't back yet.

315.I will not ask why high school students sing perfectly on the first try.

316.I will not put up missing persons signs of all the people that have left Glee Club. (Matt, Rory, Lauren, etc.)

317. I wont ask why glee club had a filmed concert and then went back to being normal high schoolers.

318.I will not ask how they all graduated high school when its clear that none of them have time to go to class or do their homework.

319. I will not tell the club about Brad the piano guy's true feelings.

-Even if they should know

320. I will not ask if Kitty is good or bad.

*Tricking Marley- Bad. Singing along with them all the time, smiling- Good.*

321. I will not desperately try to do anything in my power to break up Brittany and Sam.

322. I should stop asking who the father of Sue's baby is. I'm never going to find out.

*Pointed look at Ryan Murphy*

323.I will not remind Finn that he kissed Rachel when he was dating Quinn, nor will I tell Quinn about this.

324.I will not put Finn in a room full of chairs when he is angry, no matter how funny it would be.

325.I will not remind the writers that Sam is also dyslexic.


	23. Chapter 23

_#311-314 by __Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR _

_#315-319 by __klaineLove1998_

_#320-325 by __XxxImNotOkayxxX_

311.I will not tell Brittany that Lord Tubbington is smoking again.

312. I am not allowed to get Blaine and Rachel drunk, then lock them in a closet.

313. Telling Emma that I coughed on her desk this morning is not allowed.

314. I am not, under any circumstances, show the glee clubbers Fan fiction pairings that are not together right now, no matter how much I want them back together.

315. I will not film the Bram wedding and show it to Santana.

316. I will not mention the fact how Kitty did not get yelled at for making Marley become anorexic or Bulimic.

317. I will not slap Quinn in the face for letting another man for consume her life.  
>-Especially her married professor<p>

318. I will not tell Blaine about Kurt's future love interest Adam.

319. I will not yell out to glee club that Blaine cheated on Kurt.  
>-Especially around Finn.<p>

320. l will not tell the Warblers the only reason they won was the slut drop.

321. will not call Nick 'Dwight' and l will not call Jeff 'Ethan' or Evan',nor will l ask him where his twin is.

322. l will not yell at Marley for picking Jake over Ryder.

323. l will not lock Finn in a closet,tell the glee club that l am the new leader,and that from now on,they will only sing songs by boy bands.  
>-That would be a truly evil thing to do.<p>

324.l will not write a love letter,have Kurt sign it,and give it to Blaine.

325. I will not tell the Warblers that Sebastian has taken the place of 'Most Hair Gelled Warbler' from Blaine.

_I can't believe we actually got up to 325 rules this year! Believe me this story will hopefully go on for at least another 325 rules (maybe more). Thank you to everyone whose been reading, reviewing, and just enjoying the story. Happy New Year Everyone!_


	24. Chapter 24

_#326 by rogue4ever_  
><em>#327-345 by Klainefan4eva <em> _  
>#346-3478by <em>_klaineLove1998_  
><em>#349 by Glee1DLife<em>

326. I will never bring up how Kurt was ignoring Blaine and almost cheated on him with a guy he met at a music store and never was blamed for it.

327. I will not tell the glee club that they are a TV show and are actually not in high school or college.

328. I will not tell Finn that he is actually in his 30's and dating somebody that is almost 10 years younger than him. 329. I will not tell Finn that he dated Taylor Swift.

330. I will not call Kurt and Blaine 'The Gay Twinklevie Twins' if I value my life and/or emotions.

331. I will not tell Rachel that she has kissed Mr. Schuester, or vice versa.

332. I will not tell Brittany Kitty is half cat  
>-Or tell Brittany Kitty is related to Lord Tubington<br>-Or get Brittany to feed Kitty cat food.

333. Do not EVER call Marley's mom fat if you value your life.

334 I will never tell Sue that she should be a therapist.  
>-no matter how funny her reaction is<p>

335. I will never tell Emma that she once had little blue creatures running around her house while married to Bryan Ryan.

336. I will never tell Sue that she was a nun that was nice to orphaned children and the three stooges.

337. I will never tell Sue that she was a video game character that shot bugs and married a guy named Fix-It Felix.

338. I will never tell Kurt that he is struck by lightening and killed.

339. I will not stage a moisturizer intervention for Kurt.

340. I will not start a petition to get Kurt back into those 10 inch Lady Gaga crab heels.  
>-No matter how many people would actually sign it.<p>

341. I will not bring up how the Trouble Tones lost at Sectionals around Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, or Sugar.

342. I will not ask Sam if he tastes like a chocolatey trout.

343. I will stop asking Brad if he is God.  
>-Even if he always knows what songs they want to sing. He never speaks, but he knows what you need.<p>

344. I will stop asking why everything bad happens to Kurt.  
>-his dad has a heart attack, then a bully kisses him then threatens to kill him, elected prom queen, loses student body election, no NYADA, then his boyfriend cheats, then his dad has prostate cancer, is there no break for this guy?<p>

345. I will not explain what Karley is.

346. I will not ask Blaine and Rachel for a piece of DNA (of any kind) to see if their truly related.

347. I will not rub in Kurt face that every that good has happen to him, had also brought him bad luck.

348. I will not stalk Bram everyday nor will I leave them threatening letter that if they get back with their soul mates( Mercedes & Santana) They will die.

349. I will not lock Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt in the choir room and demand that they share all their secrets.


	25. Chapter 25

_#349 by __lexiepuckerman-evans14_

_#350-355 by RandomPerson01_

_#356 - 357 by random 1_

_#358 by (Guest)_

349. I will not point out how a Broadway fanatic like Rachel didn't know that Cats stopped playing eleven years ago and someone who doesn't like Broadway like Quinn did know.

350. I will not ask where Finns fanny pack went.

351. I will not tell Sue that she has a daughter named Sam on iCarly.

352. I will not ask why no one commented on Jake's tattoo

353. I will not ask about the Kitty/Puck relationship  
>-It's awkward enough without my constant questions<p>

354.I won't mention how there was no reasoning behind Jesse's sudden turn on Rachel when he went back to Vocal Adrenaline.

355.I will not begin calling the Warblers names from Alice and Wonderland, nor will I refer to Kurt as Alice.

356.I will not tell Will that Finn kissed Emma no matter how funny it would be.

357.I will not tell Tina that Blaine is gay, he will never love her and that no one but Mike will ever love her.

358. I will not ask how no one ever gets into trouble for their random outbursts of singing.

359. I will stop nominating Brody for the biggest douche award.

360. I will not start a Quintana/Brittana ship war.

361. I will not start the "We love Sam, but hate Bram campaign,",even if it is catchy.

362. I will stop making prison rape jokes around the Warblers.

363. I will not ask Brittany to teach me her secret language and proceed to use it to annoy everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

_#364 by __LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

_#365 by __Guest_

_#366-367 by K__lainebows and RUMBLEROAR_

_#368-370 by __FearlessGeek_

_#371 by chocolateapples1432_

_#372-376 by opalrose1_

_#378 by XxxImNotOkayxxX_

364. I will not wonder how out of nowhere instruments randomly show up in the middle of nowhere in less than a minute.

365. I will not tell Finn that Marley is Jesse and Rachel's secret illegitimate love child.

366. I will not question Quinn's sudden sexuality change.

367. I will not question the odds that almost all the ND's booked hotel rooms on the same night to have sex.

368. I am not allowed to play a note on a tuba every time Finn takes a step.

369. I will not question why Sam was allowed to sing a song about a cup, but Brittany wasn't.

370. I will not question Ryan Murphy on every crappy thing that's ever happened on Glee (this includes all the breakups, and neglected characters/scenes).

371. I will not say to Sam ' Well you sure made your way round the group Trouty.'  
>-Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, almost Rachel and Kurt had a crush in him.<p>

372 I will stop using the term "Vapo Rape" in casual conversation with Tina.  
>- It's no longer funny (Except when it is).<p>

373. I will not gush how Jarley is such a cute couple around Ryder.

374. I will not ask Will why he didn't just marry Sue.

375. I will not explain to Joe what the song "3" is really about.  
>- He can just think it's about bible characters counting.<p>

376. No matter how funny it would be I will not tell Blaine to watch Magic Mike and see if he can find his brother in it.

377. I will not ask Blaine if he knows anyone in the Adam's Apples. It will just confuse him.

378. I will not constantly remind Rachel that Kurt threw the high F in Defying Gravity.  
>-Even if it was pretty obvious.<p>

_Wow, I got more reviews than I was expecting last chapter! Keep them coming guys. Just to help out with anyone who wants to review here are the most common rules I get from chapter to chapter that are already listed:_

_1) People crying over Klaine (I can sympathize).  
>2) People telling me what a douche Brody is (Which is very true).<br>3) People who don't understand references to specific members of Dalton Academy (Even I'm puzzled by a few of these).  
>4) People who want the old Tina back (Amen).<br>5) People making fun of Finn (Which is always very welcomed)._


	27. Chapter 27

_#380 by __guest of awesome_

_#381-384 by __chocolateapples1432_

_#385 by Guest_

_#386- 388 by __KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva_

380. I will not tell Finn that Rachel is pregnant and it could be his or Brody's no matter how great his reaction would be.

381. I will not ask Mike or Tina if 'Asian Fusion' is a sports drink.

382. I will not ask Finn if he has gravy in his pants.  
>-No matter what Santana says.<p>

383. I won't ask Sam if he really is a baby head polisher.

384. I won't tell Brittany that Mr Schue's hair really is a bird's nest and to go and put eggs in it as they miss their mother.

385. I will not ask Puck if he'll ever get a real job.

386. I will not question the Warblers on where Logan, Reed, Ethan, and Evan went.  
>-Because they never seem to be around.<p>

387. I will not convince Brittany that Lord Tubbington is in love with Hunters evil cat.

388. I will not tell Marley that her cat whisperer powers suck.

389. I will not ask the writers why they keep reading fanfiction and making fan stories/pairing canon.

390. I will stop questioning why everyone suddenly seem to be bisexual.

391. I will not offer Finn an anger management intervention.

392. I will not attempt to procure Brody's "Services".

393. I will stop pointing out how the new characters resolve their problems way too easily.

394. I will not call the Lima Police Dept and tell them about Puck dating Kitty.


	28. Chapter 28

_395 by __Luv2Luv  
><em>_396 by __KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva_

395. I will not scream, "Nicki Manaj!" Every time I see Sue.

396. I will not point out that Marley is really poor, but seems to always have really expensive nice clothes for the musical numbers.

397. I will not pretend there is an emergency to get all of the former Glee Club members back in Lima.

398. I will not cause an emergency to get all of the former Glee Club members back in Lima.

399. I will not question why Blaine and Sam have done absolutely nothing since winning the Student Council election.

400. I will not convince Kitty to take over the Celibacy Club.

401. I will not call the show 'Catfish' to help Ryder meet his online girlfriend.

402. I will not start a betting pool on who said online girlfriend actually is.

403. I will not help Brittany and Kitty force everyone in Glee to watch every single 'Bring It On' movie in a row.

404. When someone asks where Joe is I will not tell everyone he's had a nervous breakdown because someone cut off his dreads.

405. When someone asks where Sugar is I will not tell everyone that she was taken by the government for scientific study.

408. I will stop insisting Sugar's dad is a mobster, an illegal or drugs dealer, or a nemesis of Superman.

409.I will not set up a Zombie outbreak so that only Nightbird and the Chameleon can save the day.

410. I will not start a petition to get fired for never showing up to work.

411. I will insisting that Rory never really existed and that the only reason everyone could see him was the magical power of friendship.


	29. Chapter 29

#412- 416 by Bookworm0485

#417 by icheeseflip13

#418 by Guest

412. I will never tell Rachel or Kurt (but especially Rachel) that NYADA does not actually exist.

413. I will not hunt down Ryan Murphy for wasting Idina Menzel's talent on a craptastic storyline.  
>- no matter how much I might want to.<p>

414 I will not hide Mr. Schue's sweater vests or Sue's tracksuits just to see what else they have in their wardrobes.

415. I will not question the logic of having one of the show's best dancers confined to a wheelchair.  
>-nor will I question why the worst dancer on the show is not confined to a wheelchair.<p>

416. I will not ask Sue how her Cheerios managed to when so many national titles when a) they hardly ever seem to practice and b) Brittany, Quinn and Santana always seem to be busy with either glee club stuff or being smack-dab in the middle of all the drama in the Glee club.

417. I will not tell Kurt that the fan girls are going to come to Adam's house and maul him. -He doesn't know who these fan girls are and why they want to kill him.

418. I will not tell Rachel that Finn is in rehab.

419. I shouldn't start a campaign to get Quinn, Brittany, or Santana, to take over the Cheerios.  
>-Or Blaine.<p>

420. I will not ask how this season's graduation episode is supposed to live up to last season's.

421. I will not ask why Shelby never lives in one place for more then a year.

422. I will not point out that having Jake sing "My Prerogative" and then making it an accident defeats the purpose of him singing the song.

423. I should not try to be "helpful" and invite Ken Tanaka to go on a blind date with Coach Beastie.

424. I shouldn't invite Terry back and tell her that Will is single and misses her.

425. I will stop insisting that the school needs more slushie facials.

426. I should not suggest the song "Pumped Up Kicks" as a good idea to sing at the next school assembly.


	30. Chapter 30

_#427 - 430 by __Emilygleefinchelfangirl_

_#431 by TwinGleeks101_

_#432 -434 by _Emilygleefinchelfangirl

427. I will not tell Sam that Brittany is 3 months pregnant.

428. I will not burst into the choir room and question how Tina and Artie got to New York just to sing a song to help Rachel with an audition.

429. I will not trace the call Ryder made to Katie just so I can find out who she is.

430. I must stop playing the harp and telling everyone that they are waking up from a horrible dream and will wake up seeing that the dream was a show they were watching.

431. I will not hack Brody's iPod so that it'll only play 'Lovely ladies' from Les Miserables. Neither will I put 'Filthy' by the Scissor Sisters on there.

432. I will not tell Sam that Brittany is 3 months pregnant

433. I will not burst into the choir room and question how Tina and Artie got to New York just to sing a song to help Rachel with an audition.

434. I must stop playing the harp and telling everyone that they are waking up from a horrible dream and will wake up seeing that the dream was a show they were watching.

435. I will not spray Kitty with water and tell her it's because "that's what you do when kitties are bad".  
>- Or encourage Brittany to follow my example.<p>

436. I will not publicly announce to every that Tina is a stalker since she seems to know what Santana and everyone else is doing in New York.

437. I will not ask why the writers waited until the season was almost over to make me actually care about the new kids.

438. I will not petition for Sue 90X to be mandatory for everyone in Glee.

439. I will stop asking if Artie and Sugar are still dating.

440. I will not hand out pamphlets on teen marriage even though the glee club clearly needs them.  
>-Or insist that I'm only doing it because Emma isn't there to do it herself.<p>

441. I will not question why Vocal Adrenaline suddenly disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

_#442-445 by SilverPanda113_

_#446 by __LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

_#447-451 by XxxImNotOkayxxX_

442. I will not tell Blaine that he has turned himself into an over emotional puppy, making Kurt his everything when Kurt obviously doesn't feel the same anymore.

443. I will not ask how in the world the creators will manage to move everyone to NY mid-season.  
>- Especially with the fact that BOTH Sam and Marley are poor<p>

444. I will not point out how Kurt seems to be a Gary Sue when it comes to Klaine, never doing wrong and having everyone defend him, while Blaine seems to be a total cheating arse.

445. I will not ask Tina why she seems to hate Jake so much, or about her boredom during Jake's performance of 'I Wish'.

446. I will not wonder aloud why everyone in glee club forgot about and Joe and Sugar after they disappeared, nor did it come up for any reason, and suddenly out of the blue at Sectional's it was like they had a cold and came back as though it was normal.

447. I will not ask Jesse why he isn't in a mental hospital.

448. l will not mention Heath or Babydoll/Violet to Kurt or Jesse.

449. l will not tell Tina,Mike,Or Jeff that l thought they were dead.

450. l will not ask Wes about Tabitha.

451. l will not start a Nerf war with the Warblers.

452. I will stop bringing up the fact that everyone is behind Blaine proposing to Kurt while still in high school and not dating him, but everyone got upset when Finn proposed to Rachel which still in high school and actually dating her.

453. If and/or when there is a Klaine wedding I will not arrive with picket signs advocating for Blam.  
>-Or encourage Tina to do so.<p>

454. I will not point out the fact that Brittany is suddenly the smart one while Santana has decided to become a dancer.  
>-Role Reversal anyone?<p>

455. I will stop leaving "anonymous" notes telling Rachel to wear less eyeliner.

456. I will stop calling the writers with suggestions on how to write Sugar off the show.

*So from what I understand, Vanessa Lengies (Sugar), probably won't be back next season. She basically said in an interview that she was being hired on an episode by episode basis and didn't want to wait around for work which, considering that acting is her livelihood, is understandable. Hopefully though, she'll come back and guest star at some point.


	32. Chapter 32

_#457-459 by XxxImNotOkayxxX  
><em>_#460-463 by Guest #1_  
><em>#464 by Guest #2<br>__#465 by MysteryGeek1_

* * *

><p>457. I will not ask Jesse why he isn't in a mental hospital<p>

458. l will not mention Heath or Babydoll/Violet to Kurt or Jesse

459. l will not start a Nerf war with the Warblers.

460. I will stop volunteering to blow Hunter's whistle.

461.I will not ask what happened to the God Squad, Celibacy Club, Too Young To Be Bitter Club, or any other club/group that simply stopped meeting.

462.I will stop asking if Coach Beiste and Coach Tanaka got together.

463. I will stop mentioning Splenda around Hunter.

464. I will not start a petition for Santana to create a Twerk team.

465. I will not ask Blaine how much hair gel he uses to tame his gorgeous locks.

466. I will not use the Glee Club as a front for my secret gambling ring.

467. I will not insist to everyone that Marley plagiarized all of her original songs.

468. I will stop asking Joe if his dreads are real.

469. I am no longer allowed to speak during student council meetings if I keep trying to divide the group into made up political parties and pitting them against each other for my own amusement.

470. I will stop asking what exactly what the hell Puck is supposed to be doing.

471. I will stop going from classroom to classroom knocking on doors and saying "Trick-or-Treat!"  
>-Especially when it isn't even October.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

_#472 - 475 by Guest #1_  
><em>#476 - 484 by Guest #2<em>

472. I will stop licking Sugar to see what she tastes like.  
>- I will also stop encouraging Brittany to do so.<p>

473. I will stop pestering Tina about her five second clothing change during the 'Hung Up' number.  
>- And I will stop annoying Blaine about how oblivious he was that Tina was singing to him.<p>

474. I will stop petitioning for Lord Tubbington to be the New Direction's mascot/class pet.  
>- No matter how many people surprisingly actually signed it. What? OTHER than me and Brittany? No…<p>

475. I will stop parading around McKinley shouting "BRITTANA IS REAL!" whenever Brittany and Santana hug. Or share a conversation. Or look at each other. Or happen to be in the same room.  
>- Apparently, this rule applies to Klaine, Finchel, and Samcedes too…<p>

476. I am not allowed to sing Teenage Dream in front of Kurt or Blaine just to get a reaction. Neither may I ASK Blaine to sing Teenage Dream.

477. I am not allowed to drink a slushy in a glee club meeting.  
>-Although, I might do it just to see the horror-filled looks on their faces before they realize I'm not going to slushy them.<p>

478. I am not allowed to parade around the school singing "Loser Like Me... mostly because all of the new kids will have no clue what the hell I'm doing.  
>-And last time it took three months to pick all the tiny pieces of glitter out of Blaine's gelled up mop of curls after I threw my glitter slushy on him at the end.<p>

478. I should stop to asking Santana or Sebastian if Annie is okay.

479 I am not allowed to question why Kurt has so many light blue socks.  
>-Geez…<p>

480. I am not allowed to go all around twitter posting #gleehatesgirls.  
>- *cough* Tina *cough*<p>

481. I am not allowed to walk down the halls singing 'Girl On Fire' and then walk out the doors trying to end up in NY during the middle of the song.  
>- Someone complained after the first three times I tried.<p>

482. I am not allowed to take a shovel to one of the Warbler's practices and demand they go dig up Pavoratti so that I can see his casket.

483. I am not allowed to refer to Dalton as Warblerland anymore.  
>- It just confuses everyone.<p>

484. I am not allowed to ask Brittany if I can be on 'Fondue For Two' anymore.  
>- It always ends badly. Usually Lord Tubbington starts smoking and sets off the smoke alarms. It takes forever to get Brittany to stop mimicking the sound.<p>

485. I am banned from asking why most of the bad guys are somehow infinitely more interesting then most of the current New Direction members.

486. I will not encourage Sugar to create her own episode of 'My Super Sweet Sixteen' just so she can order everyone around.


	34. Chapter 34

_**OMG 500 RULES! *Hands out cookies and balloons* I'm so happy!**_

_**Also, I now have a Tumblr where I'll give updates on my stories and am considering putting these in picture form there (Giving credit to the original submitters of course). Yay or Nay? **_

_**Go follow me! I'll follow you back!**_

_***Link on my profile***_

_#487-488 by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

_#489-491 by shadowhunterprincess_

_#492-498 by firewaterspaceairearth (Five Elements__)_

487. I will not tell Sam that his father is Jonathan Kent - I'm not sure how he would take being related to Clark Kent.

488. I won't go to Dalton to tell Hunter that Claudia from Warehouse 13 still remembers him as 'Teddy' and that she kind of moved on with Steve.

489. I will not give Emma the pamphlet. "So you're a two timing hoe" and remind her about the time Finn kissed her.

490. I'm not allowed to lock Adam and Blaine or Chandler and Blaine in the same room and take bets on who comes out first.

491. I'm not allowed to bring Brody back for any reason.

492. I will never force somebody into a conversation with Jacob Ben Israel when he has a microphone at hand.

493. I will never give Jacob Ben Israel a microphone, tape recorder, camera, or Rachel Berry's phone number.

494. I will stop attempting to find out where Sam keeps all his hair dye.

- I will also stop pointedly mentioning hair dye to him.

495. I will stop referring to Tina as 'Jude'.

496. I will never question why the Glee club claims to be short of budget, but can still afford full costume for performances which only Mr. Schue ever watches.

497. I will never ask why the Glee club gets small orchestras to back them up sometimes, despite the fact that everyone seems to hate them.

498. I will never point out that as a canary, Pavarotti was actually yellow, and so 'Blackbird' was less accurate than it seemed.

499. I will stop asking why everyone just forgot Marley's eating disorder.

500. I will not approach any of the newbies and inform them that they will disappear into oblivion after the seniors graduate.


End file.
